paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two)
Pup Pup Dance Battle: The Street Fair is in town! Dozens upon dozens of performances, demonstrations, and vendors will be attending! With the street faire comes a host of street performers and dancers, eager to show off their moves and even challenge others to dance battles! Chase, confident with the moves Skye has taught him, challenges the best Dance Group there: the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Realizing Chase went in over his head, Chase and Skye call upon the rest of the PAW Patrol to be their crew. Can they "break it down" and "bust a move" to win against the best dance group in the region? This takes place in the Tundra-Centurion AU. This is the first Musical to take place in the Tundra-Centurion AU, and is my very first Musical! VOCALS IN THE LINKS DO NOT MATCH THE GENDERS OF SINGERS IN THE EPISODE!! Day 1 (Part One) - "Follow the Leaders" Songs: Jason Derulo - The Other Side (Duet, Cover) (PAW Patrol starts) Steve Aoki - Boneless/Delirious (With Vocals) (Synchro-Stylers) TyDi - Redefined (PAW Patrol) Shawn Mendes - Life of the Party (Synchro-Stylers) Don Omar - Pura Vida (PAW Patrol) Borgeous - Wildfire (Synchro-Stylers) Day 2 (Part Two) - "Mirror Image" Songs: Manic Drive - Good News (Synchro-Stylers start) One Republic - Feel Again (PAW Patrol) Ed Sheeran - Sing (Synchro-Stylers) Galantis - In My Head (PAW Patrol) Tove Lo - Talking Body (Clean Edit, of course...) (Synchro-Stylers) Hardwell feat. Jake Reese - Mad World (PAW Patrol) Day 3 (Part 3) - "Staged Performance" Songs: Flo Rida - My House (PAW Patrol start, Chase's Big Moment!) Manufactured Superstars - Like Satellites (Synchro-Stylers) Janji feat. Vivien - Together (PAW Patrol) Maroon 5 feat. J Balvin - Maps (Synchro-Stylers) Daddy Yankee - Noche De Los Dos (PAW Patrol) Coldplay - Sky Full of Stars (Last Song for the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers) MDK and Neowing - Baelfire (Last Song for the PAW Patrol Presto Pups) -------------------- Scene 1: Adventure Bay Hotel - Top Floor Penthouse A soft, multi-colored sunrise began to dawn over the horizon of Adventure Bay... Any clock would be able to give the ungodly hour of 4:47 AM. Some of the Synchro-Stylers were still asleep, and some were already awake and active. Aethelbeorn himself was lying on the couch... He had slept in his jeans, however didn't even bother to wear a shirt. He gazed out onto the balcony through the glass doors, and saw Quentin and Querida-Valentina, or Verra, dancing a smooth tango. Meanwhile, Tahir-Koa was passed out, snoring in his room, Durante was in the kitchen munching on an apple whilst watching the news on the TV with the volume lowered and closed captions. Aethelbeorn looked down for a moment, and lying on top of him with a serene face was none other that his usual dance partner, Sissone Pointe, with her head against his chest.... He gasped for moment, covering his mouth while blushing immensely. Slowly, Sissone came to consciousness. She looked around with eyes half-open, until she glared at the embarrassed Aethelbeorn. Her eyes widened, and she sat upright, leaning off of the Riddarhund. She had her hands in her lap, arms extended in embarrassment. She glared at Aethelbeorn and said, "Never speak of this..." Aethelbeorn nodded rapidly in compliance. "I saw all of that..." Deveraux, leader of the Synchro-Stylers grinned as he chomped on a banana. "You two are the most adorable couple I've seen..." "Shut up!!" ''The two canines exclaimed simultaneously. Verra and Quentin were still dancing outside. Quentin must've made a wrong step, as Verra let him go and ceased the routine. "No." She said. "You stepped wrong." Quentin rolled him eyes. "I know..." He sighed. With her alluring Spanish accent, the Basque Shepherd said, "We've got to step up our game!" Verra slapped the back of her right hand against the palm of her left, as if she was lecturing the Boykin Spaniel-Rough Collie-Australian Shepherd mix. "The PAW Patrol Presto Pups beat us yesterday! ''¡Necesitamos practicar!" The noise awoke Tahir-Koa. Even from inside, Verra's annoyance was clear as crystal, and loud like a megaphone. TK stood up from his bed, nothing but a pair of pants and his lion-fang necklace to cover him. "Not my fault..." He growled to himself as he went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk. He chugged the carton, and threw it into the recycle bin. Durante simply looked on in astonishment at the act. "Good morning to you, too..." He murmured. As usual, one particular mutt was always happy, and always ecstatic. Pollyenna cartwheeled out of her room, and unintentionally bumping into Tahir-Koa. She yelped as she bumped into him, blushing as she did. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, TK!" She was about to continue about, but TK quickly wrapped his arm across her shoulders and chest from behind, and positioned his head right next to hers. Tahir-Koa growled for a moment. "Be wary of whom you cartwheel into..." He growled, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then slowly backed up, leaving the blushing Pollyenna standing there. She twirled around for a moment, captivated and blushing at what just happened, and continued about her day. Quentin and Verra walked inside with Verra rattling off various Spanish phrases to Quentin, who was not amused in any form, and was actually quite exhausted. "What if you go up against that Micaelina girl?! How will you keep up with her?!" said Verra, who was actually quite loud. "I'll figure it out!!" Quentin yelled in reply. The other Synchro-Stylers who were still trying to sleep shouted their agitated reply. "''Shut up!!!" ''They growled. The other Synchro-Stylers were silent for a moment. Aethelbeorn leaned up and sat next to Sissone. "Don't work him too hard, Verra..." He smiled. "Besides, we don't even know what the theme is for today. All we can do is hope for the best, and do what we can with what we get. Just relax... Whatever it is, I know we can pull through. Just have confidence! Imagine how the PAW Patrol Presto Pups are feeling!" Scene 2: The Lookout - Outside (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge) The PAW Patrol pups were completely ecstatic! They went to bed last night ecstatic, and they were ecstatic when they woke up. They were celebrating in the field outside the Lookout, jumping around and dancing in front of the rising sun. "We won!!" Marshall cheered. "We won that day!!" "But we didn't win the war, Marshall..." Centurion said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend Nicasia's waist, The Husky blushed for a moment, and then bumped Centurion with her hip, making him hop to the side to regain his footing. If Nicasia has strong anything, it's her hips. Rocky rolled his eyes for a moment. "But we still need to practice dancing if we ever hope to defeat the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers..." He said. "We lucked out yesterday." Tundra giggled for a moment, and gave Rocky a quick kiss on the nose. "Sure, like you weren't the one planning a party after we beat them tomorrow!" "If...''We beat them...!" He blushed immensely. He hugged his girlfriend tightly, and swayed side-to-side with her in a rhythmic motion. Venturing up the hill were three lone figures against the rising red and orange sun. It was Ryder, Zuma, and a third figure who no one recognized at first. "Hey pups!" Ryder exclaimed. "I heard to guys beat the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Congratulations!" "We didn't beat them yet..." Saracco said. "It's a three-day dance battle... And we still need to practice more for today!" "And that's why I'm here!" A young light brown Chocolate Labrador pup cheered. "Are you guys ready to dance?" Most of the pups glared in confusion at the pup. They didn't know who this is! He's just... Here! The pup placed his hand on his hip and said, "Show me what you got!" Most of the pups just stared blankly at the pup. Tundra and a few others who knew him smiled in gratitude. "Fantastic!" cheered Kyla. "Our savior!" "Hey there, Trooper!" Tundra exclaimed. Steelbeam tilted his head in confusion. He leaned to the side, placing his hand on his hip. "Who-the-what, now?" Trooper raised an eyebrow at Steelbeam. "Who-the-who are you?" Steelbeam rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the Chocolate Labrador. "I'm Steelbeam... Architect of the PAW Patrol." Zuma laughed at the scene for a moment. Watching Steelbeam get all defensive was highly humorous to him. "Steely... This is my cousin!" Zuma laughed. "Your... Cousin?" Arabella asked curiously as she tilted her head. "Absolutely, cutie, I'm here to teach you guys how to coordinate as a group better! In fact, I'd like to dance with you guys today!" Trooper exclaimed. "Who here knows what mirror-imaging is?" The PAW Patrol Presto Pups were silent for a moment. Mirror-Imaging? What a curious term! What was it? It's a very funny thing to say, if one really thinks about it. After a long silence, Trooper chuckled awkwardly for a moment. "Alright then..." Zuma laughed for a moment. He placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and replied, "Well, I guess you'd better show them, little dude!" Trooper gestures to Skye, who walked over to him hesitantly. "Mirror imaging is when you focus all of your concentration on the person in front of you, and imitate each and every movement of theirs, as if you were their reflection in the mirror." He explained. "Skye, copy my movements." "Easier said than done, Trooper..." Skye chuckled nervously. Trooper smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. He waved his arms above his head, and swayed his hips in a circular motion, slowly turning himself around. Skye tried to do the same, but was delayed, waiting for him to move. He stopped and faced her. "Thing is... You've gotta move ''with ''them, right everyone?" The Pups simply nodded just to make him ''think ''they knew what he meant. Trooper rolled his eyes and gestured to them. "Gather 'round, everyone..." He said. The pups hesitantly formed a semi-circle around Trooper as he continued to speak ."I have no doubts that the Synchro-Stylers have already mastered mirror-imaging, and you must do the same in the next few hours..." "How do you expect us to be able to do that?" Frostbound asked after rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "That technique seems like it'll take ''years ''to perfect, and we have ''hours, Trooper." The Chocolate Labrador let loose a devious smirk. "Then, we'd better practice. Let's dance, Presto Pups!" Scene 3: PAW Patrol Presto Pups VS Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Day 2 (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) Ecstatic applause, a waving crowd, and enthusiasm galore. That's what was presented to the PAW Patrol Presto Pups as they approached the same location as the previous day. Rían-Josef or DJ RJ was ready at the booth. The Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers were waiting them, each of them wearing a Machiavellian grin. "Oh, they got something up their sleeves..." Everest said in a sing-songy voice. "Well, so do we!" exclaimed Zuma. "I know we can take today, and if we do, we win the dance battle! The Synchwo-Stylerws would be down two to zero! In best of thrwee, we'd win!" Rocky chuckled at Zuma's optimism. "Amen to that, Zuma!" "Plus, you guys got me, today!" Trooper cheered. Rían-Josef stepped down from the DJ booth, clapping as he did. "Alright, alright, alright, gather around, PAW Patrol Presto Pups and Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers!" He exclaimed with a warm smile. As the two dance groups converged, DJ RJ was the dividing line... The two crews stared each other down, glaring into each others' souls before they directed their attention to their Rottweiler music-maestro friend. He rubbed his hands together and adjusted the headset that he wore. With a resounding voice through a microphone and loudspeakers, he continued to explain as the crowd went wild. "Alright pups, here's the deal-eo for today... Today, you will send one to five individuals up to take center-stage, and today's event is mirror-imaging... As dance crews, you should all be familiar with mirror-imaging... Now... The Synchro-Stylers will start, so let's get this party started, everybody!" With that, the two dance crews went back to their respective sides of the 'arena'. It was just a large circle in the street in front of the beach. "See? What did I tell ya?" Trooper bragged as he placed his hands behind his head. Zuma poked him in the ribs and laughed. "Yeah, you told us..." Zuma chuckled. DJ RJ pointed to the Synchro-Stylers and he asked with enthusiasm, "S4's! Pick your representatives!" The brown and tan Deveraux approached, and at his sides were the brown-merled Quentin and the brown McNab-Boxer, Delphine, with a brown and tan back, tail, and white front. She smirked at the PAW Patrol with pale-silver eyes. "Is she blind...?" Saracco whispered to Micaelina. "No, I'm not, thank you!" Delphine snapped back, still wearing a seductive smirk. Trooper began to walk up to challenge them, but his arm was grabbed tightly by his cousin. "Come on, Zuma, let me go up!" "Nah... You'wre ouwr trwump cawrd, Trwooper!" Zuma exclaimed. "I'll go up instead!" The Chocolate Labrador gave his cousin an assuring wink and stepped up alongside Marshall and Centurion. The Weimaraner-Shepherd eyed Deveraux. Something is frighteningly familiar about this canine... Frighteningly. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, however it clicked after a few short seconds. The smile... The eyes... Even the demeanor in general were signs of the spawn of a demon. Centurion stood, towering over Deveraux. "You're Salvodor Enigmus' son... Aren't you?" asked Centurion, without even tilting his head or showing any sign that he was puzzled. Deveraux smirked at the Weimaraner-Shepherd's perception. "You have keen senses, Centurion of the PAW Patrol... What gave it away?" "Your scent." snapped Centurion. "It was all too familiar." Marshall growled and hissed at Quentin, trying to be intimidating. From the crowd behind him, he heard a voice shout, "Marshall Vatranovak! Make yourself presentable!!" Marshall winced and widened his eyes. He slowly turned around to see the lemon-spotted Umbravivo glaring at his with a scowl. The clumsy Dalmatian simply waved nervously back in reply as the song started. Not only did Centurion, Marshall, and Zuma have to mirror the Synchro-Stylers' exact movements, but the Synchro-Stylers had to be in sync themselves. Quentin: I just got good news!~ Ooooo... I just got good news! The Synchro-Stylers led the PAW Patrol pups in a basic routine of two-steps and basic shuffles, easy to follow... Even with basic hopping from side to side, waving the arms around in rhythmic motions to look like they're having fun! Centurion was mimicking Deveraux, Marshall copied Quentin, and Zuma watched Delphine with great concentration. Deveraux: (bobbing his head and waving his arms to mimic a gang-like attitude) Hot of the press, it's... Hitting the streets~ with.... My delivery! ''(The three place one hand on their chest and one behind their head and flail side-to-side in sync with a short trumpet notes in the song) ''Making all headlines, it makes a scene~ quick! On the daily~! (NOT FINISHED YET)Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Musicals Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs